


New Years

by gaylie



Series: bwtslots [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Fights, M/M, Violence, bwtslots, sansby - Freeform, smads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie
Summary: the events between chapter 92 and chapter 93 of Back When They Still Lived On The Surface





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy guess what i finally remembered to post  
> it's the secret chapter!!

It was New Years. Toriel had invited the gang to a New Years party at the junk yard. It wasn’t her party, but it was a public thing anyway, no one _needed_ to be invited. It was more of Toriel asking Asgore to come and Asgore asking the rest of the gang to come. And Sans rarely did stuff with his family on New Years. Would maybe do some fireworks in the garden for Papyrus, but his family didn’t seem to mind it when Sans asked if it was fine to spend the night with Grillby at a party.

Him and Grillby arrived together, Sans teleporting the both of them and startling a handful of monsters in the process. The junk yard was _packed._ It was like every monster ever was there. He’d say, maybe, every monster ever that was old enough to drink, but Catty, Bratty and Quicks where there and _they_ couldn’t be over fifteen, and then Sans caught sight of the dog kid from Papyrus’ school who probably wasn’t even thirteen yet.  
So it was a fucking ocean of drunk monsters of all ages on an abandoned junk yard with a large campfire in the middle.

“This is… something,” Grillby muttered, holding a bit tighter onto Sans. The skeleton glanced up at him curiously. Was he anxious? He’s never thought of Grillby as a socially anxious guy, but then again this were like three times as many people as the literal only party they had ever been on together.  
“you ok?” Sans asked quietly, barely audible through the music that was blasting from somewhere. It were still an hour or two until midnight, so fireworks were at minimum for now.  
“Yea.” Grillby’s voice was low, didn’t sound like he was saying the truth. “Just a bit overwhelmed, is all.”  
“we can leave again if you wanna.”  
“No, it’s fine,” the flame assured him once more. “Come on, let’s find the others. Or… _someone_ we know at least.”

While the party was huge, it actually _did_ seem to be a monster-only party. He couldn’t spot a single human, not even ones that were, maybe, allies. Not that there were a lot of allies in first place.

They spotted Mad Ghost rather quickly, arguing with another ghost in a language Sans couldn’t understand. A ghost language? It wasn’t too unheard of for certain species of groups of monsters to have a native language of their own, Wingdings being the one for skeletons. He never heard any of the ghosts talking like that, though.  
“who’s that with mads?” Sans asked, nudging Grillby a little. The flame glanced over to where Sans was looking.

“His brother,” he said. “Jick, I think? He’s an ass, refuses to talk English.”  
“wait, seriously?” He’s heard of Mad Ghosts brother of course, but that was the first time seeing him. “isn’t he a drug dealer or something? how’s that work without talking.”  
“Oh he talks alright, he talks a lot. Just either in their language or in code words.” Grillby supplied, sounding a tad annoyed by the topic. “I suppose people that know him know what he’s saying.”  
“you don’t like him, huh?”  
“He just rubs me the wrong way,” Grillby mused, sighing. “He’s not like us.”  
“yea, heard he’s the real deal.” Unlike Grillby, Sans was actually fascinated by the idea.

“If by ‘real deal’ you mean kidnaps and kills people, sure.”  
“wait, _wait._ seriously?”  
Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Grillby glanced away. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “There’s no proof. But he did some bad shit and I’ll assure you he’d do it any time again.”  
Well… that was… something.

They decided not to bother Mads after that, seeing as he was still very animatedly arguing with a guy that may or may not kill people. Maybe he was in a gang. Like, an actual one, organized crime and everything.

“Howdy Grillby! Sans!” Asgore’s cheery voice dragged Sans out of his thoughts. The goat monster was sitting by the fire together with Toriel. Grillby decided to join him, so Sans tagged along.

“Big party, huh?” Asgore asked, a small laugh in his voice. He seemed overly happy today.

“Sure is,” Grillby agreed more mundanely.  
“Have you had a drink yet? There’s drinks and snacks over there!” The large monster pointed at a group of garden tables covered in all kinds of drinks and, maybe, a bag or two of chips. Sans was very curious of whether the snacks had already been all eaten or if no one bothered to bring anything but chips, because, honestly, he would’ve brought chips too.

“Oh, I would be careful!” Toriel threw in, a hint of worry in her tone. “There _are_ a lot of people around, we don’t know if anyone’s ill-willed and put something in the drinks.”

“Aww, it’s fine, Tori,” Asgore cooed too cheerfully, wrapping an arm around the other monsters shoulder. Somehow Sans did not like that. “Monsters don’t do such a thing! We’re all looking out for each other, after all!”  
“i think a drink sounds nice,” Sans muttered, getting up from sitting on a pile of garbage. For some reason Asgore’s cheerful attitude annoyed him to no ends. For some reason he was very well aware of. For some reason that had something to do with the fact that the goat monster was _here_ with _Toriel_ instead of spending New Years with his _boyfriend_ , with _Gaster._

Oh, well.

Grillby joined him on his march to the drinks without even questioning, sensing the turmoil in his boyfriend. He gently locked his arm into Sans’ to slow him down a little.

“Hey,” he said soothing. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Sans frowned, leaning against Grillby a bit. “he’s not supposed to be here,” Sans muttered quietly. “he’s dating my _dad_ not toriel.”  
“Are you… jealous on your father’s behalf?” The way Grillby said it made it sound so ridiculous. Sans scoffed. “It’s fine, Sans, don’t worry. Even couples don’t spend every day together.”  
“but!” Sans began, cutting of almost immediately. He _knew_ Grillby was right, but this just entirely rubbed him wrong. “they’ve just… been so _weird_ lately.”  
“They seemed fine to me on Christmas,” Grillby argued.

“but- it’s- ugh,” he groaned, folding his arms. He felt Grillby gently rubbing his shoulder a little before he started moving again.  
“Come on, let’s get some drinks.”

 

“We shouldn’ta’ve left th’ party,” Asgore mumbled as he quietly tagged along with the rest of the gang, Sans and Mad leading, practically arm-in-arm.

“they were outta alcohol, dude!” Sans hollered loudly.

“We gonna hit the _bar_!” Mad chimed in.

“We’re already drunk…” Asgores mumbling was barely audible, but it wasn’t like they were gonna listen either. In the end it was Grillby who usually stopped plans, and the flame mostly just seemed curious as to where Sans and Mad where leading them.

Sans was too, honestly, he’d just been following Mad Ghost. They surely weren’t heading to their usual bar, but it didn’t seem like the ghost was aimlessly wandering around either, so they were probably getting _somewhere._

“uhhh, when’s even new year?” Sans slurred quietly to Mad Ghost as the thought occurred him. He hadn’t noticed anyone keeping track of the time.  
“Aww, why? Missing a New Years kiss?” To underline his words Mad slapped a wet, ghosty kiss on Sans’ cheek. The skeleton laughed, trying to push the ghost away but pushing through him.  
“gross! i gotta boyfriend, you fuck.” On cue he noticed Grillby sliding up next to him and Sans quickly untangled from the ghost to instead wrap his arms around Grillby and lean up for a real kiss.

“Get a rooooooooom,” Mads barked out laughing, Asgore actually joining in his laugh. Sans just flipped them off, moaning a little when Grillby deepened the kiss, sucking slightly on his tongue. Instinctually Sans pressed himself a bit closer, letting his hand roam over the flames shirt. He heard Mad Ghost fake gag.

“Serio…..Ser’ously that’s gettin’ a bit gross,” he noted, Asgore being the only one laughing now.

This time Sans actually pulled away, eyes half-lidded, his panting echoing Grillby’s. He let out a bit of a desperate whine.

“y’ wanna just… ditch those guys? ‘port home ‘n fuck?” He begged, resting his head against Grillby’s chest, ready to teleport them. He could feel the elemental’s hand on his back.

“Nah,” Grillby replied, though. “Wanna get drunk for New Years. Real drunk.”  
Sans fake groaned a little, pulling off of him. “ _fine_ ,” he spoke, the annoyance in his voice playful. “but we’re gettin’ you blackout drunk.”  
“At least.”

 

The good thing was that the bar they ended up going to was still in that run-down abandoned neighborhood. It was a bit more far off the town than their usual bar, but Mad said that left them with more room to fuck shit up.

The bad thing was that the bar wasn’t a monsters-only place. Not that their old one was, not really, but humans usually stayed away from there, and the ones that didn’t were familiar faces. Not necessarily people you’d trust, but people that know not to fuck around. People that knew that right now, here and there, monsters had the upper hand and they better not say a wrong thing.

This bar, however, was almost mostly humans. Sure, they weren’t the only monsters around, but it still left Sans a bit uneasy.

They _did_ come to get wasted, though, and it’s not like all humans just jumped at every opportunity to fuck you up. So they _did_ get wasted, ignoring the fact that there were humans all around them.

Mad and Asgore had walked off at one point, Mads declaring that this were new grounds to pick up chicks at and Asgore _had_ to be his wing man. Sans kind of wanted to see how _that_ would end out, but also he could clearly feel Grillby slowly guiding the skeleton up his lap once they were alone in the booth, and it’s not like he was gonna pass up on _that_ opportunity.

“ah! l-lil’ handsy there, huh?” Sans chuckled as he already felt Grillby sliding his hand underneath Sans’ shirt, a finger gently tracing along his pelvis. The skeleton hummed contently, burying his face in the nape of Grillby’s neck, leaving slow, small pecks there.

“Feeling risky,” Grillby replied in a hushed voice that sent a shiver down Sans’ spine. The hand moved behind Sans, gently stroking along his tail bone. Sans ground a little closer to him, his own hands finding the back of Grillby’s head to pull him into a hazy kiss.

Today felt unreal, kind of. They were drunk out of their minds, making out in public in a bar they’ve never been to. Sans kind of wished they could spend every day like that, instead of having to go through the kind of bullshit he usually had to go through with.

That, well, was until he felt something light hit the back of his head. Garbage?  
“How ‘bout you freaks leave your gay shit to somewhere we don’t have to see it.”  
Oh. More like human garbage.

Grillby had noticed Sans stilling when something had hit his skull, but didn’t try to tug him closer until Sans began to detach himself from him.  
“ _Sans,_ ” the flame muttered under his breath.  
Sans ignored him, turning around to look at who was yapping at him. A man, a young adult accompanied by a handful of other humans that looked kind of ashamed by what he’d said, but not like they disagreed with him.

“’ey pal, how ‘bout ye mind yer own damn business?” Sans slurred a little. The guy was obviously a lot bigger than him, but with magic him alone wouldn’t be a match for him in a fight. He wasn’t sure, though, if his friends would join in to help him. Even if they would, though, the whole gang was here. Sans felt overly confident. This was a fight he could only win. Four monsters against five humans? Easy.

“I’d love to if I wouldn’t have to see your disgusting shit all the time,” the man drawled at him loudly, catching the attention of more patrons. “What, you’re too feral to even have the dignity to fuck in your own home?”

“yea ‘ight, ‘cause your kind never makes out in public,” Sans scoffed back. “ye just wanna shit on monsters at this point.”  
“You’re damn right I do.” He wasn’t even ashamed of being a fucking racist. Wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Why shouldn’t I? You’re just a bunch of animals that _talk._ ”  
“Sans,” Grillby caught his attention gently. “Let’s just go.”  
Sans glanced at him for a second, considering his options, before taking hold of one of the empty bottles on their table, quickly smashing the bottom piece off. Absently, between the muttering and gasps he could make out Mad Ghost cheering him on.

“y’know maybe you’re not that wrong,” he drawled, taking his time as he trailed closer to the man. He didn’t look scared per-say, but definitely more on the edge, Sans intent clear as day now. “y’know what animals do when they feel attacked? they _tear up yer throat._ ”  
The human laughed loud and boisterous, probably half show to overshadow how much on the edge he actually was. Without any effort, though, he slapped the bottle out of Sans’ hand before taking the skeleton by the collar of his shirt. Sans let him.

“As if you wimp even _could_ do anything,” he snarled. Sans didn’t move. Didn’t struggle. Didn’t feel like he needed to? He should be scared, probably, should be terrified, but he wanted to know where this would end.  
The owner of the bar interfered. “Alright you two, knock it the fuck o-”

They couldn’t even finish, stepping back startled when Sans suddenly got torn out of the mans grip, tossed to the side before Grillby delivered a punch straight to the mans face.

“Don’t-” Grillby began, clutching a hand around the mans throat, “-fucking put your damn hands on him.”  
Asgore and Mad Ghost gathered around Sans as soon as he got tossed to the ground, the goat monster gently helping him sit up, asking if he was fine. He was, he was more than fine, he was _exhilarated._ He wanted to fuck those humans up.

The mans friends finally joined in, pulling Grillby away from him. Sans wasn’t even sure if they were trying to actually join in the fight or end it, but he could see the way the man swung for a punch and, before he managed to actually hit Grillby, turned his soul blue, tossing him out one of the windows.

The bar owner cursed loudly. Sans didn’t care.

“c’mon!” He said almost too excited for this. “let’s move this outside.”

Mad seemed completely on board with this, not even hesitating to follow Sans outside. Grillby and Asgore less so, but they came along anyways. And so did the humans, four of them hurrying out of the bar, where Sans was already tossing the man against the closest wall.

“Don’t be too harsh on him,” Mad said with a grin, but he was already summoning his knife.

“you’re one to talk,” Sans noted back, ‘porting away when one of the humans tried to attack him.

They didn’t seem to need a special invitation to the fight at all. Mad Ghost was already holding a large knife against someone’s throat until Asgore told him to knock it off and he left the human to scramble off. The goat monster moved on to fending off one of the humans, looking a lot like he didn’t want to attack them and was instead just defending himself. Grillby was fighting the other two, a large metal rod he must’ve picked up from one of the dumpsters standing along the dead-end they found their way to as weapon. He knocked the one Asgore was struggling with against the back of their head, knocking them out for a moment, before they rushed up and ran away, too.

Sans on the other hand found himself pressed against a wall, hand around his cervical vertebrae. It took only a moment of getting distracted to find himself in this situation, this time struggling in the hold. He must’ve banged his head on the wall pretty hard, because his vision flickered in pain and he was almost sure he could feel blood trickling down the back of his skull.

“You’re fucking sick. Fucking dangerous.” Sans felt his magic hot gathering in his skull as the mans hold tightened. “You’re lucky we haven’t _killed_ you all yet.”  
Alarmed Grillby looked up at Sans’ choking noise, flinching when one of the human’s knives stabbed into the side of his throat. It didn’t seem to actually wound him, though, and Sans absently remembered their conversation about this as his mind went hazy.

The flame was all but ready to abandon the humans still fighting him to get to Sans, but Asgore was faster. Coming from behind he knocked the man into one of the dumpsters, catching Sans before he could drop to the ground.

“Are you alright?” He asked hurriedly, worried.

“’m fine.” Sans was barely paying attention to him anyways, his eyes already locked on the man again. He encased his soul in blue magic again, knocking him against a wall. And then again. And again, and again, and-

Asgore took Sans’ hand in his large paw, effectively but gently stopping him. Sans didn’t question it. The human was knocked out and bleeding anyways.

Grillby must’ve chased away one of the humans he was fighting, but the other was still attacking him, snarling like a lunatic. Absolutely unhelpfully Mad Ghost was filming the scene, phone in his hands, instead of doing literally anything else.

“I swear to god, Mads, if you’re gonna-” Grillby paused, ducking as the human tried to swing at him. “If you’re gonna post this online I’ll _end you._ ”  
Mad Ghost laughed at that, but put his phone away, summoning his knife again instead. Sans jumped out of Asgore’s hold, ready to join the two, but Asgore held him back.

“They’ve got this,” he said. Sans almost wanted to argue, but honestly, he was still feeling a little lightheaded.  
They finally joined Sans and Asgore once the last human ran away, Grillby looking more than worried. He quickly collected Sans up in a hug.

“Stop getting yourself in danger.” The words were supposed to be angry, but Grillby just sounded desperate and worried. Sans laughed awkwardly.  
“sorry,” he replied. “got upset.”  
“Dude, he’s fine!” Mad Ghost chimed in. “Bean sprout totally was right. We had to teach those fuckers a lesson.”  
“Fighting won’t ever solve this,” Asgore argued, causing the ghost to roll his eyes before…

Before he froze up.

“Uhm,” he began, prompting the rest of the gang to turn towards what had caught his attention.

It always came down to guns, didn’t it? Whenever there would be a fight, an _actual fight,_ one of them turned out to have a gun, and. And it just changed everything. Fighting was one thing. Fighting was exiting, fun almost. He liked the thrill, liked being in power, liked knowing the others would help him if he wasn’t.

But guns man, guns killed.

This wasn’t okay. The moment someone drew a gun at the other party this went from a silly fight to. Well, not a silly fight anymore. _Killing intent._ You don’t just draw your gun at someone you’re not planning to kill.

They shouldn’t have forgotten about the knocked out guy, shouldn’t have ignored him as quickly as they did. But they did and now he was standing there, gun pointing towards the gang, shaking uneasily. Half of his face was covered in blood, but Sans couldn’t tell where it came from.

“Easy now,” Asgore began gently, his paws raised in a peace offering. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret.”  
“Regret my ass!” The man screamed, sounding frantic. “You guys are fucking insane! You think you’re oh-so-fucking smart, scaring all my allies away. But you’re _not_. I’m gonna kill every fucking one of you!”

He didn’t actually want to shoot them, that much was clear to see. If he did, he would’ve done so already, but instead he just looked like a cornered mouse, pointing his weapon at anyone that moved.

Sans’ skull hurt too much to know for sure he could flick his gun away, and fucking that up could end in death. Mad Ghost had no control over non-magic objects, his best shot would be to haunt it, but that could end in the human panic-reacting and shooting someone. There was nothing Grillby and Asgore could do without alarming the human, either.

He needed the Blasters, Sans realized, but calling one right now to his side was too much of a risk. He didn’t know where they would show up, if they would just pop up in front of him, startling the man. So he grabbed in the void instead.

He had to do it quickly, his magic not exactly playing along all that well. He grabbed the first Blaster he could get, depositing him somewhere behind the human where he wouldn’t notice.  
He was glad the cubs had grown a bit by now. Not quite to Whiskers’ and Snoots’ size yet, but big enough to do some damage if needed. The Blaster, Cooper Sans realized, seemed to sense the situation quickly. It ‘ported as close to the gun as it could, knocking it out of the man’s hand before he could react.

“What the-”  
Then picked it up with it’s teeth, crushing it.

Sans was on the man faster than he could realize, this time being the one to push him against the wall. It wasn’t like he actually had the physical strength to do so but, oh well, it helped being on the other side of the gun now. Having drawn his own weapon he was pressing it against the man’s head as his hand clawed around his throat.  
“ _give me one reason not to kill you right now,_ ” Sans snarled at him.

“Sans,” Grillby breathed out. “ _Please._ ”  
He ignored him. He was furious. He was scared and furious and _sick_ of humans thinking they can just get away with killing monsters.

“you don’t even fucking _deserve_ to live,” he went on, tightening his grip and pressing the gun closer against the humans head. “y’think _we’re_ dangerous, yet _you_ were the one drawing your damn gun at us.”  
“Hey, short stack,” Mad Ghost interrupted, sounding nervous. “I think that’s enough. He’s probably shitting his pants right now, just let ‘im run.”  
“why the fuck should i give him that luxury,” Sans argued, not letting his grip waver as the man struggled against it. He used the last bit of magic he could to help him hold him tight.

“Sans-” Asgore began, but Grillby interrupted him.

“That’s _enough,_ ” he said, sounding surprisingly demanding and angry. Sans released his grip, the human falling limb on the ground.

The sudden stop of using his magic made Sans waver a bit, his vision darkening around the corners for a second. He felt dizzy.

“Sans?” He heard Grillby call out. He clutched a hand over his eye. “Are you alright?”  
“i don’t… think so.”


End file.
